Mari Potter
by CatGirl23
Summary: Marinette goes to Hogwarts and gets a magical jewel called a miraculous. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **

**I don't own anything, I swear**

Marinette was helping out her parents at their bakery. She was 10 turning eleven the next day. She was so excited because she would be going to secondary school. The next day she woke up and then someone ran the door bell. She opened the door and there was a woman with tall and light-skinned with reddish-orangish hair, which she had pulled back in a high bun. She also had teal eyes, thin light pink lips and freckles**. **She wore a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, along with a pair of white earrings and a small gold necklace. She also wore light blue pants and white dress shoes. "Can I help you?" Marinette asked. "Ummm yes, can I come in, I need to talk to you and your parents." The lady said. Marinette was surprised. She was one of the best students in her school. She did her work, she paid attention in class, she never got in trouble, and most import, she never got anything other then an A+ on her assessments, but because of that she was bullied at school and didn't have many friends. "Ummm, of course." Marinette said leading her upstairs to their living room.

Once her, the lady and Marinette's parents were settled down the lady started talking. "My name is Caline Bustier, and I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter has been accepted at Hogwarts and will attend when term begins." I didn't understand. "Wait what do you mean. I can't go there, I've already planned to go to Smeltings Academy. It is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity." I said. "That is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But hardly anyone knows about Hogwarts and it is one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World. This time in seven years you wouldn't even know yourself." Caline said. "But I don't have any money to pay for my school books and uniform." Marinette said. "There has been a bank account opened at Gringotts Wizarding Bank and that contains some money for you to buy everything that you need." She said giving her a envelope that had the following written on it

Ms M. Dupin-Chang

The Upper Bedroom

12 Rue Gotlib

Paris

France

Marinette opened the envelope and inside it were 2 pages.

The first one said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Damocles

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Dupin-Chang,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After reading the letter, everything started sinking in. She was a witch asked to attend a school for witches and wizards. It wasn't just some prank that her parents pulled on her, it was acutely real. She was going to learn magic. She had lots of questions but after a while she managed to ask " What do they mean, 'await my owl'?" "Thanks for reminding me." Caline said, getting a quill and ink and a piece of paper out from the bag she had with her. She dipped the quill in the ink and wrote on the paper

Dear Professor Damocles

Have given Marinette her letter. Going to take her to buy her things soon. Hope you are well

Professor Bustier

**And that's it.**

**Hope you like it**

**There is something I have to tell you all**

**First because I go to school and get homework and no-one knows that I write this, I can only write a couple of sentences a day, only in the morning and afternoon, and because of my parents shit rules, I can only edit when I'm on the bus, and that is only 9 times a week. At max. I will try posting every 1-2 weeks, and I will let you know in advance if I have any task or assessments**

**Secondly, I don't really come up with ideas that much so it could take me up to a week for me to have an idea**

**Thirdly, I do write other fanfics, check them out**

**And finally please check out Carly the Llama's World Bender series it is so good**

**And yes I did base Marinette of Hermione a little bit**

**Also please review and favourite/follow me and/or this story **


	2. Chapter 2

They got on the underground train into Londen. Marinette still had a lot of questions to ask but Caline had started reading some paper called 'The Daily Prophet'. And the pictures were moving! Marinette also was a photographer, a fashion designer and a writer. She had written many stories for her school's blog and they were really good. She tried to keep quiet - when she was younger her father told her that it was rude to ask questions and talk to someone when they were reading the paper and Marinette would stay quiet when her father was reading the paper, but this time it was really hard. She had never had so many questions in her life - not even in Maths class which was her favourite subject. **A.N - I sort of based that off me - my fav subject is Maths. **"Stupid Ministry of Magic messing things up as usual" Caline said. Marinette couldn't stop herself. "There's a Ministry of Magic?" She asked. "Yes, they want Damocles to be Minister, but he would never leave Hogwarts so old Andre Bourgeois got the job, but he still asks Damocles for advice everyday, a bit annoying really." At this point, they had reached the heart of London. Marinette had only been to Londen once in her life

_7 years ago_

_Marinette was walking with her parents down a street, when she saw a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Marinette knew what a cauldron was - she wasn't dumb, she had read lots of books on the subject of witches and for a long time she really wanted to meet one in real life so she desided to go inside the pub. Inside there were a lot of witches and wizards and a barman. Outside her parents were calling for her but Marinettte didn't hear. She sat up at the bar. "Hello little one," Tom the barkeeper said " and what can I do for you?" He asked. "Can I have some apple juice please?" Marinette asked in her best manners. "Sure thing." Tom says. As he is making the drink he asks "What's your name?" "Marinette." The little girl replied. "Marinette Dupin-Chang" she said as Tom handed her her drink. After finishing her drink, she thanked Tom and walked out of The Leaky Cauldron and headed out to the crowded Londen streets._

End of Flashback

As they walked into the heart of London, Marinette wondered if it was all true, could there really be wizard gold underneath here? Could this be a birthday prank? She didn't know. "Here we are The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Caline said, taking Marinette inside.

OoOoO

It was just as she remembered it. Only a bit different. There weren't as many witches and wizards as she had remembered but Tom was still there. "Hello Caline, the usual?" Tom asked. "Not today Tom. I'm on special Hogwarts business." She replied putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Well I'll be, Miss Dupin-Chang." He said going and shaking her hand. "So long has it been since I last saw you, how long has it been - 7 years? Tom asks. "I think so." Marinette replied.

OoOoO

They left the bar and headed into Gringotts. "Caline, what are those?" Marinette asked talking about the creatures that had very long fingers and feet, dome-shaped heads. "Those, oh those are goblins." Caline replies

**And I have no more ideas for the Diagon Alley scene. So I need your help. If you would please review and put your ideas in the review and I use them I will follow your account and give you a whole series dedicated to you. So please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Edit:

Guys Anielette's Chat Blanc is out

Watch it please

watch?v=jdxgX59Iqnk&t=0s \- video

Also please subscribe to her channel

channel/UCQVuu3AG8MCL3OqHSVsmFRg \- her channel

This might be my last chapter for a while.

"Hello." Caline said to a goblin. "Yes, may I help you?" The goblin asked. "Yes, we've come to take some money out of Ms. Dupin-Chang's safe." Caline replied. "And does Ms. Dupin-Chang have her key?" The goblin asked. "It's right here." Caline said pulling out a golden key out of her bag. "And I also have a note from Mr. Damocles. It's about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Caline also said, pulling out a letter and handing it to the goblin. "Ok, I'll get a goblin to take you down to both vaults." The goblin said before yelling "GRIPHOOK!" Griphook was yet another goblin. They climbed into a cart and off they went. "Do people rob Gringotts?" Marinette asked. "Rarely. Gringotts is probably the safest place in the world, except maybe Hogwarts. Though you would be mad if you tried to rob it." They stopped in front of a vault with the number 232 above it. "Key." Griphook said. Caline handed him the key to Mari's vault. Griphook then put the key into the keyhole and turned the key. The door opened and inside it was about 100 or so gold coins, 200 or so silver coins and 300 or so bronze coins. "The bronze ones are called Knuts. 29 Knuts is worth a silver Sickle and 17 Sickles are worth 1 gold Gallon." Caline said as Mari put about a couple of gallons, sickles and knuts into her purse that she made all by herself A.N - Yes that is the purse that Tikki hides in. They then got back in the cart. "Vault 723 now." Caline said to Griphook. When they got to vault 723 Marinette noticed that there was no key hole. But all Griphook had to do was stroke the door with one of his very long fingers. Marinette looked around the vault. She had expected lots and lots of gold coins but instead it was empty. Well Marinette thought it was empty. But there was an octagon shaped box. Caline put the box in her bag and she and Marinette got back on the cart. Marinette longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. After leaving Gringotts. Caline said to Marinette "Hey Mari, A.N - I don't use Mari that much I prefer Marinette. I hate those Gringotts carts so you might as well go and get your uniform from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and while you do that I can go and get a pick-me-up." Caline said. She didn't look too well so Marinette headed into the shop alone. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Marinette started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young woman being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a girl with light ocean blue eyes and light honey blonde hair. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Marinette on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the girl, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Marinette.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the girl. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the girl went on.

"No," said Marinette.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Marinette said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Marinette, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Marinette, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that woman!" said the girl suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Caline was standing there, grinning at Marinette and pointing at two large ice creams to show she couldn't come in.

"That's Caline," said Marinette, pleased to know something the girl didn't. "She works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the girl, "I've heard of her. She's a sort of servant, isn't she?"

"She's the gamekeeper," said Marinette. She was liking the girl less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard she's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then she gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to her bed."

"I think she's brilliant," said Marinette coldly.

"Do you?" said the girl, with a slight sneer. "Why is she with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're, they're busy," said Marinette shortly. She didn't feel much like going into the matter with this girl.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they are our kind, aren't they?"

"Ummm" Marinette said

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Marinette could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Marinette, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the girl, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the girl.

Marinette was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Caline had bought her (blue haven).

"What's up?" said Caline.

"Nothing," Marinette lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Marinette cheered up a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said, "Caline, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Marinette, I keep forgettin' how little you know - not knowing about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Marinette. She told Caline about the pale girl in Madam Malkin's.

"- and she said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in-"

"Don't worry Marinette, you will learn a lot and probably be the best in your year."

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Marinette gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Caline darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

They bought Marinette's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

They got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Caline asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Marinette, Marinette herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Caline checked Marinette's list again.

"Just your wand left - And yeah, and I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Marinette felt herself going red.

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. Tell you what, I'll get your animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at - an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry your mail and everything."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Marinette now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Don't mention it," said Caline. "Just Ollivanders left now - only place for wands, Ollivanders, and you gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... this was what Marinette had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Caline sat on to wait. Marinette felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Marinette jumped. Caline must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and she got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Marinette awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Marinette Dupin-Chang." It wasn't a question.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Marinette. Marinette wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Marinette were almost nose to nose. Marinette could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

"Well, now - Ms. Dupin-Chang. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm left-handed," said Marinette.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Marinette from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Dupin-Chang. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Marinette suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Dupin-Chang. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Marinette took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Marinette tried - but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Marinette tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - dogwood and phoenix feather, 10 and an eighth inches ."

Marinette took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Caline whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good."

He put Marinette's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Marinette and Caline made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Marinette didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Marinette's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Marinette only realized where they were when Caline tapped her on the shoulder.

"Got time for a bite to eat before your train leaves," she said.

She bought Marinette a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Marinette kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Marinette? You're very quiet," said Caline.

Marinette wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life - and yet - she chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"I worried Caline. What if the girl in Madam Malkin's was right. What if I don't belong here?"

"Don' you worry, Marinette. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. You've been singled out, and that's always hard. But you'll have a great time at Hogwarts"

Caline helped Marinette on to the train that would take her back home, then handed her an envelope.

"Your ticket fer Hogwarts, " she said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on your ticket. See you soon, Marinette."

The train pulled out of the station. Marinette wanted to watch Caline until she was out of sight; she rose in his seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked and Caline had gone.

OoOoO

The first of September came so fast. Marinette was so excited. She woke up at 5 am and started packing. She made sure that she didn't forget anything. Her parents dropped her off at half past 10. She checked her ticket. She had half an hour to find Platform 9 and ¾. She knew that there was no platform 9 and ¾. "Ayla would know what to do." She told herself. Ayla was her best friend who moved away about 5 years ago. Ayla had 3 older sisters - Nora who was 15, and the twins Ella and Etta who were 13 years old. She also had a younger brother who was 10 years old A.N These ages are the ages that they are now not 5 years ago. Ayla was very smart. Having no-idea where to go, she went up to a train guard and asked him for the train that left at 11o'clock. But the train guard said that there was no train that left at 11o'clock. Marinette was trying not to worry. According to the large clock, she had 10 minutes to find platform 9 and ¾. Suddenly she heard "- packed with Muggles, of course -". Marinette swung round. The speaker was a petite woman, with brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair pulled back into a bun.. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Marinette's in front of her - and they had an owl. Heart hammering, Marinette pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the girls' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small boy, who had light auburn hair, light brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... " "You're not old enough, Chris, now be quiet. All right, Nora, you go first." What looked like the oldest girl marched toward platforms nine and ten. Marinette watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it - but just as the girl reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the girl had vanished. "Etta, you next," the woman said. "I'm not Etta, I'm Ella," said the girl. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm Ella?" "Sorry, Ella, dear." "Only joking, I am Etta," said the girl, and off she went. Her twin called after her to hurry up, and she must have done so, because a second later, she had gone - but how had she done it? Now the third sister was walking briskly toward the barrier she was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, she wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it. "Excuse me," Marinette said to the woman. "Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Alya's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her daughters. She had heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a mole above her forehead. Her hair is wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. "Yes," said Marinette. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -" "How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Marinette nodded. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Alya." "Er - okay," said Marinette. She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Marinette walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash - It didn't come... she kept on running... she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Marinette looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, She had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Marinette pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a slender short and lean teenage girl with blue eyes and messy pink hair in a bob cut that is partially tied into a small ponytail on the right side who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, Alix," she heard the old woman sigh. Marinette pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put her owl whom she had named Mixture inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the wavy brown hair twins she'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Marinette panted.

"Oy, Etta! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Marinette's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Marinette

"No problem" the twins said, leaving the compartment. She sat down and looked out the window. That girl Alya looked just like her friend Alya before she moved away. The twins Ella and Etta also looked like Alya's older sisters. So did Nora.

Suddenly the train began to move. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest wavy brown hair girl came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing at the seat opposite Marinette. "Everywhere else is full." Marinette shook her head and the girl sat down. "Hey, Alya." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train." "Right," mumbled Alya. "Oh," said the other twin, "Did we introduce ourselves? Ella and Etta Césaire. And this is Alya, our sister. See you later, then. "Bye," said Marinette and Alya. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. "Alya?" Marinette asked. "Marinette? You're going to Hogwarts too." Alya said. "Yeah. But why are you going? Why did you move? Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" "Well, to answer your first question. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents was a witch and wizard themselves, and our family has been going to Hogwarts since it opened. We moved to be in an environment with other witches and wizards. And Mum made us swear that we wouldn't tell anyone that we were witches and wizards. If my mum didn't tell us not to, I would've. I'm so sorry Mari." Alya said. "That's ok." "Hey, I didn't know that you were a witch." Alya said. "Neither did I. I know I'm going to be the worst in the class so I decided to memorise every textbook." Marinette said. Just before Alya could reply, two boys opened the compartment door. One of them was a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right, emerald green eyes, and had a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. The other one was a tall slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. "Can we sit here?" the green eyed boy asked. Suddenly Marinette couldn't speak. As she looked into his green eyes, she suddenly realised that she had a crush on him. "Of course." Alya said, taking over. "I'm Adrien, by the way and this is Nino." said the green eyed boy. "So what house do you think you would be in?" Nino asked. "Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. Mum and Dad were too. What about you Nino?" Alya asked. "I don't know. My Mum was in Ravenclaw, my dad was in Hufflepuff and my sister Lindalee is in Gryffindor. Adrien?" Nino asked "I'm going to be in Slytherin. My whole family has. I bet my younger brother Felix will be in Slytherin. What about you Marinette?" Adrien said. "I don't know. I didn't even know that I was a witch, until I got my letter." Marinette said. Suddenly the compartment door opened and in walked the girl that Marinette had met at Diagon Alley. She was accomplished by a short slender teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bob cut, sea green eyes and light pink lipstick. "Well, well, well. If it isn't you." The girl said. "Chloe, just please leave." Adrien said getting up. "Adrikins!" Chloe said. "Chloe, just stop please." Marinette was looking at Chloe's sort-of servant. "Oh, by the way loses, this is Sabrina." She said before leaving her, then Sabrina just followed her. "How do you know Chloe?" "Nine months ago, I lost my mother, and my father and Chloe's father were friends and she was my only friend I had. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend." Adrien said. "We can be your friends." Marinette said. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." They then got changed into their robes.

OoOoO

A.N They are being sorted now and have gone on the boats

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Marinette got into line behind Adrien, with Ayla behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Marinette had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Marinette looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Marinette quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Marinette thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ayla whispered to Marinette. "I'll kill Ella, she was going on about wrestling a troll."

Marinette smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but she did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Marinette didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abberley, Roland ." A boy came and sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. The table second from the left clapped. "Abbott, Giffard ." A boy then came up and sat on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. The table on the right clapped. "Accrington, Zoe." A girl this time came up and sat on the stool. "SLYTHERIN" The table on the far right exploded in clapps. Then Stewart Ackerley went to Ravenclaw. "Agreste, Adrien." Professor McGonagall said. "GRYFFINDOR!" Adrien looked surprised. Kevin Bletchley went to Slytherin. Miles Bletchley also went to Slytherin "Bourgeois, Chloe." Professor McGonagall said. The hat barely made it on Chloe's head when it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Ivan Bruel went to Hufflepuff. Richard Carter went to Gryffindor. Poppy Caxton went to Hufflepuff. Then it was Ayla's turn "Cesaire, Ayla" Ayla went and sat under the hat's glare. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat Corran went to Ravenclaw. Juleka Couffaine went to Hufflepuff. Luka Couffaine went to Ravenclaw. Lisa Cullen went to Gryffindor. Helen Dawlish went to Ravenclaw. Then it was Marinette's turn. "Dupin-Chang, Marinette." She was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited. "Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, My goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Marinette gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!" Marinette took off the hat and went and sat down next to Adrien and Alya. Curtis Evercreech then went to Slytherin. Gemma Farley also went to Slytherin. Miranda Flockton went to Ravenclaw. Sam Fraddon went to Gryffindor. Mylene Haprele went to Hufflepuff. Peter James went to Gryffindor. Max Kante went to Ravenclaw. Tulip Karasu also went to Ravenclaw. Sarah Kempston also went to Ravenclaw. Matthew Kettletoft went to Hufflepuff. Alix Kubdel went to Gryffindor. Nathaniel Kurtzberg went to Ravenclaw. Then it was Nino's turn. "Lahiffe, Nino" Professor McGonagall said. Nino went and sat on the stool."GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Rose Lavillant went to Hufflepuff. Lê Chiến Kim also went to Hufflepuff. Ronald Phipps went to Slytherin. Sabrina Raincomprix also went to Slytherin. Felix Rosier also went to Slytherin. Lila Rossi went to Slytherin. Ashley Sanders went to Gryffindor. Robyn Thistlethwaite went to Hufflepuff and finally James Tuckett went to Hufflepuff.

OoOoO

And that is it. For now. My mum has done something to my computer so that I can only use it after 8 am. And she has also taken my phone. So now I'm stuck on using my iPad. So this is why this might be my last chapter for a while


End file.
